


Blame It On My Juice(d Balls)

by primeideal



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: #InspectTheBall2K19, and other hashtags





	Blame It On My Juice(d Balls)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantstupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/gifts).

> Let's assume after three years Eliot has moved onto (slightly) bigger and better things...
> 
> All of the Twitter accounts are either fictional or used fictionally, please don't try to stalk 10 different Will Bakers. The links should be real!
> 
> Thanks to Q for the Korean help.

High 5! @blipblipblip ‘s home run puts the #Padres ahead 5-2 in Colorado! -Padres

When the @Padres score big, you score big! Fans with tickets from today’s game will get $5 off at Screwgie’s tomorrow! (Terms and conditions apply.) -Screwgies

* * *

Hello This Is Al Luongo I Am Excited To Say Hi To All My Twitter Friends -luongo_al

Please Support “Al’s Pals” Fundraiser For Summer School Lunch Programs In San Diego -luongo_al

Also Follow @travels_with_natalee For My Daughter’s Travel -luongo_al

@luongo_al psst, that’s a private account -blipblipblip

* * *

Please follow this account! @WillBaker is a lawyer from Tennessee. @Screwgies -Will_Baker_Screwgies

* * *

Tonight: @NYTimes sportswriter Tyler Kepner joins us to discuss @ginnybaker43 ‘s screwball, and other stories he compiled in his book on pitches. -MLBNetwork

* * *

When they tell you to stick to sports: <https://www.snopes.com/fact-check/jackie-robinson-anthem/>-blipblipblip

* * *

Please follow me for baseball and restaurant updates! @willbaker89 is a guitarist from Cape Town. -Will_Baker_Screwgies

* * *

RT why negotiation matters Happy #BobbyBonillaDay! <https://www.espn.com/mlb/story/_/id/27078321/happy-bobby-bonilla-day-why-mets-pay-119m-every-july-1>-ESPN -ASlater

The current contract situation lends itself to perverse incentives where promising young players miss the first few weeks to take advantage of the "service time" loophole. -ASlater

Players will need to negotiate a better CBA next cycle to avoid more Kris Bryant situations. -ASlater

* * *

happy bday coach! @luongo_al a wonderful teacher -김우진 ⚾🧢

* * *

RT well no freaking duh Tonight: soaring home run totals from Minnesota to Los Angeles. Are new methods in ball production to credit? -ESPN -ginnybaker43

RT It takes a pitcher to have a balanced reaction to these things… [embedded tweet] -Mike_Lawson

RT Of all the excuses people make for my performance, good or bad, I’ll take the one every other pitcher in the league has to deal with -ginnybaker43

* * *

Please follow this official account and @mamasanders, @WilliamBaker is a political candidate in Newcastle -Will_Baker_Screwgies

* * *

In the 8123rd game in #Padres’ history, they did not pitch a no-hitter. <https://www.nonohitters.com/about-our-padres-pages/> -PadresNoHitter

RT I’d tell you to get a life, but I suspect you might take exception to that. Don’t want to offend our android buddies. [embedded tweet] -Padres

lol, who is this guy! [embedded tweet] -PadresNoHitter

@PadresNoHitter his name is Eliot Lee and his band, @Cumulonimbus , is performing in National City Sunday night. Come say hi ;) -ginnybaker43

@ginnybaker43 what have you done -Cumulonimbus


End file.
